


A Rose Of Gold

by Lady_Baelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Time, Florists, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Meet the Family, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Baelish/pseuds/Lady_Baelish
Summary: Sumia Tyrell est folle amoureuse de Tywin Lannister depuis toujours, mais l'aime-t-il?Oui je suis mauvaise pour les résumés





	1. La Jeune Fille en Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent.  
> Je rappelle que rien en m'appartient, tout est à George R.R. Martin 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

06/12/305, 12:52, Boutique de Fleurs Hautjardin.

La journée de Sumia ne pouvais pas mieux commencer: celle-ci avait vendue pas moins de onze compositions florales dans la matinée, et la journée n'était même pas terminée, au contraire elle ne faisait que commencer: le rush de l'après-midi allait être monstrueux, mais dieu qu'elle aimait ça.  
Les journée productives étaient ses préférées, l'argent rentrait dans la caisse, les clients se succédaient à son comptoir pour lui demander des renseignements ou des conseils et les fleurs se vendant comme des petits pains.

Sumia venait de finir sa pause déjeuner.  
Elle se permit un regard sur son téléphone pour checker le nombre de minutes qu'il lui restait avant la fin de sa délicieuse pause.  
Ses yeux s'écartèrent de l'heure pour se concentrer sur la date qui était affiché à l'écran  
6 décembre.  
C'était aujourd'hui.  
Comment avait-elle pût oublier ?  
Oh comme elle était bête ! D'habitude sa sœur, Margaery, était là avec elle mais évidemment il fallait qu'elle soit absente aujourd'hui ! De tout les jours de la semaine il fallait que se soit aujourd'hui !

À ce moment là l'objet de tout ses tourments et malheurs franchit la petite porte de l'échoppe.  
Tywin Lannister.  
Le seul et l'unique.  
Tout les ans il venait à la même date pour acheter des fleurs, toujours les mêmes : des Œillets roses pâles, symbole de la sobriété, du respect et de la tendresse.  
Tout les ans à la même date il achetait des œillets pour sa défunte femme, Joanna.  
Et tout les ans Sumia tombait un peu plus pour lui.  
Pour ses yeux verts perçants; pour son charisme qui la faisait tomber à la renverse à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ne serait-ce qu'un instant; pour sa stature droite et imposante, pour sa voix grave et suave lui dictant quels œillets il préférait pour sa composition.  
Mais évidemment d'habitude Margaery était là pour éviter à Sumia de se ridiculiser devant lui, soit en l'empêchant de baver sur lui soit en l'empêchant de voir le regard de pure bonheur que Sumia lui donnait dès qu'il daignait lui adresser la parole.  
Sumia commença à paniquer: elle était seule dans sa petite boutique avec Tywin Lannister sans personne pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, de se ridiculiser ou de le faire fuir.

Tywin balaya la pièce du regard en quelques secondes, lorsqu'il eût finit ses yeux finirent par se poser sur ceux de Sumia qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis que celui-ci avait franchi les portes de sa boutique.  
Mais pourquoi Margaery n'était pas là ?  
Qu'y avait-il de plus important à faire aujourd'hui que de protéger sa sœur de son pauvre petit cœur qui ne cessait de battre inlassablement pour cet homme ?  
Soudain Sumia remarqua que Tywin n'était pas seul: il y avait derrière lui un homme, au alentour de la trentaine peut-être trente-cinq ans, qui balançait son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la boutique, grand, blond, les yeux verts - eh bien était-il mannequin?-  
C'était peut-être sa chance: faire diversion avec cet homme, Tywin connaît la boutique il prendra ses œillets là où ils sont toujours et partira en laissant sa monnaie sur le comptoir.  
C'était un super plan, Sumia se félicita intérieurement.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers l'inconnu et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

" Bonjour monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

Parfait l'homme lui demanderait des renseignements et elle n'aurait pas à supporter la honte de se ridiculiser devant Tywin.

"Eh bien j'accompagne mon père" dit-il en pointant Tywin du doigt.

Le destin était si cruel, pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit le fils de l'objet de ces tourments ?  
Tywin planta son regard dans le sien et lui adressa enfin la parole.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Tyrell, je vois que les clients réguliers n'ont pas de traitements de faveurs, vous privilégiez les nouveaux clients"

Son pauvre cœur n'aurait donc aucun répit aujourd'hui. Ô si il savait comme elle aimerait ne parler qu'à lui, mais c'était impossible.

" J'ignorais que vous étiez un client régulier Mr Lannister" s'exclama Sumia, un peu sous le choc de la déclaration précédente.

"Peut-être faudrait-il que je vienne plus souvent" répondit Tywin en plongeant ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les ceux Sumia.

Son fils finit par tousser, cassant ainsi la scène d'amour que Sumia se faisait dans sa tête; ne peut-il pas se retenir ne serait-ce que deux secondes ? Cette scène était parfaite dans sa tête.  
Tywin reprit la parole

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, Mademoiselle Tyrell voici mon fils aîné: Jaime"

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder Jaime semblait être le sosie de Tywin en plus jeune, comment avait-elle pût être aussi bête pour ne pas voir remarquer cette ressemblance ?

Enchanté Jaime" répondit sincèrement Sumia.

"De même" répondit Jaime en rapprochant Sumia avec leur poignée de main dans le but de l'observer de plus près.

Jaime la regarda intensément, celà mit Sumia mal à l'aise mais la seconde d'après Jaime la lâcha et détourna le regard, fixant désormais son père, Sumia se dit simplement que Jaime était un peu bizarre mais peu l'importait: il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible.

"Alors Mr Lannister comme d'habitude ?"

Tywin ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête.  
Quelle prestance ! N'en avait-il pas marre de jouer avec son cœur comme ça ?  
Sumia décida de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur Jaime plutôt que sur son père.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose de semblable ?"

Tywin répondit à la place de son fils.

"Il ne fait que qu'accompagner" 

"Bien, je reviens dans quelques instants"

Tywin hocha de nouveau la tête.  
Sumia préféra partir avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique là elle laissa un message vocale sur le répondeur de Margaery.  
La vilaine me laisse tomber dans des moments pareils, elle le regrettera amèrement.  
En revenant vers Tywin Sumia saisit une quinzaine d'oeillets et les emballa avec soin dans un magnifique paquet cadeau surplombé d'un joli noeud d'or, qu'elle savait être la couleur préférée de Mr Lannister.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à leur hauteur le père et le fils semblait en pleine discussion, Sumia n'osa pas les interrompre et attendit que Tywin la remarque pour s'avancer plus près d'eux.

"Voici pour vous Monsieur, souhaitez-vous autre chose ?" demanda poliment Sumia.

"Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Tyrell" répondit sévèrement Tywin

Jaime reprit la parole, tient ça faisait longtemps qu'ont l'avaient pas entendu lui.

"C'est magnifique Mademoiselle Tyrell."

Oh finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il reprenne la parole: un compliment ça faisait du bien de temps en temps, et peut-être celà incitera Tywin à lui en faire un également.

"Évidemment Mademoiselle Tyrell est une professionnelle, c'est la raison pour laquelle je viens ici" répliqua Tywin.

"Vous ne n'approuvez que l'excellence, oui oui je sais je connais depuis le temps, c'est même la raison pour laquelle vous n'aimez pas ma femme." rétorqua Jaime.

"Je désapprouve encore ce mariage." riposta Tywin

Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de se disputer dans sa boutique ?  
Sumia se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le conflit naissait entre le père et le fils, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire ou répondre mais plus vite elle réglait ça plus vite elle était libérée de la présence imposante de Tywin qui la gênait de plus en plus.

"Et vous Jaime, souhaitez-vous un bouquet vois aussi ?." 

Tywin prit la parole à la place de son fils.

"Ne vous fatiguez pas Mademoiselle Tyrell, vos fleurs sont bien trop raffinées pour l'ours qu'il a épousé."

Jaime ne prit même pas la peine de répondre devant être habitué à ce que son père critique ouvertement sa femme, ou alors il avait peur de contredire papa.

"Oui oui, ma femme n'est pas très fleur."

Gros blanc.  
Déjà que la conversation était un peu gênante à ce moment là elle a atteint son paroxysme: tous se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi dire.  
N'allaient-ils jamais partir ?  
Quoique le fait de voir Tywin la quitter lui fit du mal au cœur.  
Finalement Tywin, qui devait en avoir marre, clôtura la conversation.

"Et bien se fût un plaisir Mademoiselle Tyrell, mais nous devons vous laisser à vos fleurs."

"Aucun problème Monsieur Lannister, le plaisir était pour moi, revenez vite." répondit Sumia.

Oh la cruche, elle allait passer pour une fille dépendante et une entichée.  
Malgré tout, Tywin ne releva pas cette dernière phrase et partit, lui lançant un petit signe tête, avec Jaime à sa suite.  
Ouf elle avait échappé au pire, la conversation fût normale et il ne l'a pas dévisagé ou jugé.  
Vivement que cette journée se termine pour qu'elle puisse avoir une discussion avec Margaery la traîtresse.  
Elle profita de l'absence de client dans le magasin elle en profita pour vérifier si Margaery avait tenter de la rappeler ou de lui envoyer un message mais il semblerait qu'elle soit occupée puisque celle-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, tant pis elle passerai la voir à la fin de sa journée de travail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

06/12/305, 13:02, Appartement de Margaery.

Margaery était si contente: elle avait enfin une après-midi avec Sansa, sa meilleure amie.  
Celle-ci avait commencé des études de droit et était de plus en plus occupé par son travail universitaire si bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines mais les vacances de Noël arrivait et Sansa allait bientôt redevenir disponible.  
Enfin si on oublie qu'elle devra réviser pour les partiels de Janvier, mais Margaery serait d'accord pour l'aider, pour sacrifier de son temps pendant les vacances si ça signifiait passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie.  
À la base elle et Sansa ne s'aimaient pas, elles convoitaient toutes les deux le même garçon: Joffrey Baratheon.  
Il était riche, il était beau mais dieu qu'il était insupportable.  
Aucunes d'elles n'avaient tenu plus de trois mois.  
Et finalement elles avaient stoppé cette guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et étaient devenu amies.  
Elles s'entendaient si bien qu'on aurait pût penser qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années, mais à la base c'est Sumia qui était amie avec Sansa.  
Les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, au début Margaery avait été jalouse de cette amitié, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle était toujours très protectrice quand il était question de Sansa et même sa sœur jumelle n'échappait pas à cette jalousie incontrôlée.  
Aujourd'hui devait être leur journée rien que toute les deux mais évidemment il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne.

Bip, bip, bip…

"C'est pas ton téléphone ?" demande Sansa en relevant la tête de la revue qu'elle était entrain de lire.

"On s'en fiche, c'est sûrement pas important." répond Margaery sans quitter Sansa des yeux.

"Va au moins voir qui c'est" répondit Sansa.

"À coût sûr c'est ma sœur qui a besoin d'aide à la boutique, laisse tomber elle peut se débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui" 

À ce moment là le portable cessa de biper, Margaery crû alors que Sumia avait abandonner à tenter de la joindre.

"Bip, Allô Margaery j'ai besoin de toi à la boutique…"

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit" rétorqua Margaery très fière d'avoir pût anticiper les paroles de sa sœur.

Margaery se désintéressa de l'appel et préféra concentrer toute son attention sur Sansa, assise en face d'elle.

"Tywin fucking Lannister est là, on est le 6 décembre! Vient j'ai besoin de toi je peux pas l'affronter toute seule ! En plus je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès car tu sais très bien que je fantasme sur lui et tu voulais te venger de moi pour t'avoir empêché de…."

Margaery se stoppa net.

"Tywin Lannister? Le grand-père de Joffrey ? Sumia est amoureuse de Tywin Lannister?" Questionna Sansa en lançant un regard plein d'étonnement en direction de Margaery.

"Eh bien ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir désormais, alors OUI Sumia est amoureuse de Tywin Lannister et ce depuis de nombreuses années, voilà c'est dit, elle va sûrement me tuer pour ça mais tant pis…" termina Margaery presque à bout de souffle d'avoir fait cette révélation pour laquelle elle risquait de finir noyer dans la Néra.

"Mais… Pourquoi ? Il est vieux et en plus c'est le grand-père de Joffrey, il est forcément méchant ! Et il est réputé pour être terriblement intimidant ! S'écriait Sansa toujours sous le choc des révélations de Margaery.

"Je sais bien j'ai déjà essayée de la raisonner mais ça n'a jamais marché" Margaery attrapa les mains de Sansa et continua "Ne pensont plus à celà c'est pas si important et ça ne nous concerne pas" termina Margaery.

"Mais tu ne vas pas l'aider ? Sumia va t'en vouloir !" demanda Sansa.

"Mais non, elle va se débrouiller et au pire ils baiseront sauvagement dans l'arrière-boutique" rigola Margaery pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire changer de sujet à Sansa.

"Aaargh c'est dégoûtant Margaery ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" s'écria Sansa.

Gagné.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

06/12/305, 18:11, Immeuble de Margaery

Sumia monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble de Margaery.  
Sumia se sentait pas vraiment trahit mais elle ressentait un mélange de contrariété et de nervosité, elle détestait sa sœur pour l'avoir abandonnée toute seule mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de prendre un jour de congé pour voir sa meilleure amie, Sansa, qui était si occupée ces temps-ci.  
Elle arriva finalement au quatrième étage à la porte numéro cinq.  
Elle toqua plusieurs fois d'une force incontrôlée, et crût presque que la porte en bois allait s'effondrer sous la pression de son poing.  
Elle avait fait le déplacement depuis la boutique dès la fermeture à dix-huit heure et avait sprinter jusqu'à l'appartement de sa sœur.  
Elle regarda sa montre. 18:14. Elle se décida à cogner à la porte une seconde pensant que Margaery n'avait pas dût l'entendre, elle reprit son souffle en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.  
Finalement Margaery ouvra la porte, son visage reflétait un mélange de contrariété et d'étonnement.

"Oh salut Sumia, je pensais pas que tu passerai." déclara Margaery en entrouverant la porte assez pour voir si Sumia avait prévu de la taper dès qu'elle ouvrirait la porte, ce geste ne vint jamais.

"Il faut qu'on parle." déclara Sumia posant son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte pour empêcher Margaery de lui refermer la porte au nez.

"Eh bien entre, mais je doute que tu veuille en parler devant Sansa." répondit Margaery, ouvrant finalement complètement la porte.

"Sansa est toujours là ?" Questionna Sumia en sondant du regard le corridor.

"Évidemment, et elle a tout entendu, tu savais pourtant qu'elle était avec moi aujourd'hui !"

"Écoute j'ai paniqué OK? Il m'a vraiment fait peur, j'ai crû mourir de honte !" Affirma Sumia.

"Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu es super jolie comme fille, Tywin devrait être honoré que tu sois attirée par lui"

"Évidemment que tu dis ça ! Nous sommes jumelles! Tu es littéralement mon sosie!" Opposa Sumia.

"Eh bien pas vraiment, je n'ai pas ta coloration rousse et ton goût pour les robes florales — donne moi ta veste — vient, Sansa ne te jugera pas." répondit calmement Margaery.

Sumia ne répondit pas et laissa sa veste tomber dans les mains de Margaery qui la fît suspendre au porte-manteau.  
Sumia longea le couloir pour rejoindre le salon où elle vit Sansa assise sur le canapé en tailleur fronça les sourcils et porta son regard vers les rideaux fermés, comme si elle cherchait à voir au travers.

"Sansa?" appella Sumia.

"Oh! Sumia je ne t'avais pas entendu! Tu as l'air en forme!"

"Ça sert à rien de mentir, tu m'as très bien entendu et tu as surtout très bien entendu mon message vocal— tu ne m'en veux pas Sansa? De ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?— elle regarda Sansa droit dans les yeux pour que celle-ci puisse voir qu'elle était sincère dans sa tentative pathétique de vouloir se faire pardonner de Sansa.

"Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je? Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de Tywin Lannister — bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi — mais je ne te jugerai jamais ! C'est promis ! Et je peux comprendre que tu n'ai rien voulu me dire, ça a dût être assez gênant pour toi d'en avoir connaissance" répondit Sansa.

Celle-ci se leva du canapé et prit Sumia dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, bien que la différence de taille se fasse sentir. Pourquoi Sansa devait-elle être aussi grande ?  
Margaery pensa que les excuses de Sumia était inutiles, celui qu'elle aimait ne regardait qu'elle et Margaery sentit soudain un sentiment de contrariété devant cette étreinte qui s'éternisait, pourquoi Sansa devait-elle tenir Sumia si près d'elle? Avait-elle peur que celle-ci s'éloigne d'elle ?  
Durant un long moment, personne n'osa bouger ni ouvrir la bouche. Margaery paraissait impuissante.  
Le moment fût finalement interrompu par celle-ci qui finit pas tousser devant l'embarras de cette scène d'embrassade, un peu trop longue à son goût, Sumia encore était toujours aussi angoissée qu'elle ne se trouvait rien à ajouter.

"Eh bien maintenant que les excuses sont présentés il faut penser à un plan d'attaque !" rétorqua Margaery prenant la main de Sansa et qui la fît se rassoir sur le canapé "Tu dois absolument revoir Tywin pour, cette fois, lui proposer un rendez-vous !"

"Tu veux que ta soeur séduise Tywin?" demanda Sansa, ahuri par l'affirmation de Margaery.

"Pourquoi pas? Elle amplement ses chances ! Tywin serait idiot de la laisse passer !" Affirma Margaery avec colère comme si Tywin avait déjà repoussé Sumia.

"C'est complètement stupide je vais pas faire ça! Je vais me ridiculiser! Et pourquoi ma vie amoureuse vous intéresse-t-elle d'un coup?" répondit Sumia un peu sur la défensive, ne voulant pas reaborder le sujet de Tywin devant Sansa alors que celles-ci c'était mise d'accord.

"Mais pas du tout, ça peut être une très bonne idée ! Peut être que tu l'intéresse mais qu'il est trop timide pour tenter sa chance." rétorqua Sansa, semblant soudain très intéresser par la vie amoureuse de son amie. Tournant la tête vers Margaery elle continua " C'est très gentille de vouloir aider ta soeur."

"Elle ne veut pas m'aider ! Elle s'ennuie en ce moment c'est tout ! Et comment peut tu être sûre que Tywin s'intéresse à moi? Demanda Sumia en croisant les bras en signe de victoire, pensant que celà suffirait à clouer le bec de Margaery.

"Rroooooh arrête tes bêtises, j'étais là l'année dernière quand il est venu pour les fleurs de sa femme ; il te dévorait du regard, si je n'avais pas été là il t'aurai sauter dessus ! D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas rentrer plus échevelée que ça si vous étiez seuls, j'ignore comment le pauvre s'est retenu." 

Les mots de Margaery sonnait comme de la poésie aux oreilles de Sumia, le fait que quelqu'un pense que Tywin l'aimait et peut être la désirait la laissait toute chose.  
Mais peut-être que Margaery exagérait pour la rendre heureuse. Sumia se décida alors à effacer le sourire bête qui ornait son visage à la suite de cette déclaration préférant ne pas se ridiculiser à sourire comme une idiote en pensant au fait que Tywin ne pouvait se retentir en sa présence.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Eh puis il n'était pas seul, il était avec son fils: Jaime." répondit Sumia.

Margaery commença alors à s'imaginer toutes les raisons qui faisait que Tywin Lannister avait besoin de la présence de son fils alors qu'il allait acheter des fleurs.  
Margaery saisit le bras de Sumia et la força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé

"OH MON DIEU ! Le pauvre il est tellement fou de désir pour toi qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrai se retentir en ta présence alors il a emmené son fils pour s'empêcher de te sauter dessus dès qu'il aurai ouvert la porte !" Hurla Margaery.

"Euh Marg tu n'exagère pas un petit peu? Demanda Sansa en prenant son chocolat chaud sur la table basse qui avait, depuis, refroidit.

"Un peu oui, mais c'est la preuve qu'il nous manquait !" S'exclama Margaery.

"C'est pas une preuve ça c'est ton esprit fantasque ! Répondit Sumia, elle reprit: "Tu arrives à imaginer que Tywin Lannister soit amoureux de moi seulement parce qu'il est venu acheter des fleurs avec son fils?"

Sumia n'arrivait pas à croire que Margaery puisse être aussi crédule, Tywin ne l'aimait pas, aussi triste que celà puisse être, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle était juste sa fleuriste qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois dans l'année, mais après tout peut être que les femmes ne l'intéressait plus, la mort de sa femme, son seul amour, avait peut-être développé chez lui un dégoût des autres femmes ou plutôt une répulsion de celles-ci.  
En pensant à celà Sumia fût surprise de constater qu'une larme tombait le long de sa joue, elle ne pensait pas être aussi amoureuse de Tywin, elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir espéré même crût les mots de Margaery durant toutes ces années, Tywin ne l'aimera jamais et il fallait arriver à supporter celà.  
Sumia préféra trouver une vieille excuse auprès de Margaery et Sansa pour s'éclipser, elle se refusait à fondre en larme devant elles.  
Elle fût presque soulagée, lorsqu'elle rentra, de constater que Willas, son frère aîné, dormait déjà, elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier le fait qu'elle avait pleuré et que ses joues était humide tant le nombre de larmes qu'elle avait versé était important.  
Elle décida aussi, alors qu'elle s'installait dans son lit, sans avoir pris la peine de se changer, que demain elle n'irait pas à la boutique mais à "La Roseraie" son salon de thé qu'elle ouvrait seulement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler ou de se confier avec les petites mamies du quartier qui venaient volontiers conseiller une jeune fille tout en buvant un thé à la rose et des petits gâteaux.  
Oui demain tout irai mieux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

07/12/305, 10:01, "La Roseraie"

Bronn ignorait ce qu'il faisait là.  
D'habitude lorsque Jaime Lannister l'appelait aux aurores, c'était parce qu'il s'était disputé avec sa femme la veille et qu'il voulait aller se défouler sur sa bécane, ou alors parce que la veille, raide bourré, il s'était perdu dans un coin mal famé de King's Landing, qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, qu'il avait dût se servir de ses poings et qu'il avait besoin d'un chauffeur, mais là c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait de venir dans un salon de thé avec lui.  
Non mais sérieusement il le prenait pour une bonne femme ?  
Les deux se tenait devant l'entrée du salon d'où on pouvait déjà entendre des éclats de rires de femmes sûrement en grande discussion.  
Bronn tourna la tête vers Jaime et demanda:

"Sérieusement Lannister qu'est-ce que je fous là ?"

"Tu verras, viens avec moi !" répondit Jaime en prenant une grande inspiration et en ouvrant la porte sur laquelle était écrit "Welcome" avec des petites roses autour.

"Putain, ça craint.."

Bronn se décida enfin à rentrer après cinq bonnes minutes voyant que Jaime était sérieux et que tout celà n'était pas une immense blague.  
Et même ses pires cauchemars paraissait beau à côté de l'intérieur de ce salon: que des femmes d'âge moyen, des chaises blanches, des petits napperons en dentelles, des roses absolument partout, des petits gâteux en forme de rose, des théières du siècle dernier…  
Bronn crût presque qu'il allait dégueuler tellement tout paraissait trop fifille, trop girly, il faisait tellement tâche dans ce décor tout de rose.  
Il fût surpris de voir Jaime ne pas perdre son sang-froid et s'avancer vers le comptoir, sonnant la petite clochette.  
Toutes les femmes, ayant jusqu'alors ignoré ou tout simplement pas remarqué leur présence, se retournèrent d'une même tête vers Jaime et Bronn.  
Bronn eut à ce moment là envie de s'enfuir en courant de cette enfer rose mais ses jambes se refusait à bouger.  
Jaime prît alors la parole.

"Excusez-moi Mesdames, je recherche Lady Sumia Tyrell, on m'a dit à la boutique Hautjardin qu'il travaillait ici"

Toute les femmes regardèrent Jaime d'un air méfiant, fronçant leur vieux sourcils gris formant des rides sur leurs fronts. Encore une fois toutes se retournèrent en même temps, Bronn n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle formait un cercle autour de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un, une femme décala sa chaise de quelques millimètres et les deux hommes purent découvrir une jeune femme, la tête basse, ses cheveux bruns-roux pendant devant son visage, elle portait une petite robe à fleurs d'été en contradiction avec le temps hivernal dehors.

"Lady Tyrell?" demanda Jaime, hésitant, ayant peur de s'attirer les foudres des petites mamies autour de la jeune Tyrell, qui formait autour d'elle une sorte de mur impénétrable.  
Celle-ci releva la tête très lentement comme si elle avait peur de voir qui était son interlocuteur. Ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Jaime, elle le reconnu immédiatement, elle se releva précipitamment lissant son tablier qui était tout froissé.

"Mr Jaime Lannister, je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?" 

Jaime resta muet un moment, dansant d'un pied à l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise d'être en présence d'autant de dames en un si petit lieu.  
Bronn ne pouvant plus d'attendre rétorqua:

"Eh Lannister ! On est pas là pour enculer les mouches, alors pourquoi on est là ?" s'impatienta Bronn.

"Lady Tyrell, pourrai-je vous parler en privé ?" demanda finalement Jaime après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

Une des mamies se leva et se positionna entre Jaime et Sumia.

"Et qui êtes vous ? Demanda celle-ci, puisque que Jaime ne répondit pas elle se tourna vers Sumia "Est-ce lui ma chérie?"

"Non Lady Solverre, ne vous inquiéter pas" elle tourna la tête vers Jaime Lannister, ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient à tout moments d'exploser.  
"De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler dont ces mesdames ne doivent être au courant?"

"Je vous promet que c'est important, vous aurez après tout le loisir de leur raconter" Finit Jaime.

Sumia lança un dernier regard aux petites mamies derrière elle et s'avança vers Jaime avec toute la grâce d'une dame tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle, s'assit sur l'une des chaises et l'incita à faire de même, Bronn, lui, resta debout derrière Jaime se sentant soudain très curieux de la raison pour laquelle Jaime Lannister avait besoin de parler en privé à Lady Tyrell.

"Alors voilà, j'aimerai que vous séduisiez mon père."  
06/12/305, 12:52, Boutique de Fleurs Hautjardin.

La journée de Sumia ne pouvais pas mieux commencer: celle-ci avait vendue pas moins de onze compositions florales dans la matinée, et la journée n'était même pas terminée, au contraire elle ne faisait que commencer: le rush de l'après-midi allait être monstrueux, mais dieu qu'elle aimait ça.  
Les journée productives étaient ses préférées, l'argent rentrait dans la caisse, les clients se succédaient à son comptoir pour lui demander des renseignements ou des conseils et les fleurs se vendant comme des petits pains.

Sumia venait de finir sa pause déjeuner.  
Elle se permit un regard sur son téléphone pour checker le nombre de minutes qu'il lui restait avant la fin de sa délicieuse pause.  
Ses yeux s'écartèrent de l'heure pour se concentrer sur la date qui était affiché à l'écran  
6 décembre.  
C'était aujourd'hui.  
Comment avait-elle pût oublier ?  
Oh comme elle était bête ! D'habitude sa sœur, Margaery, était là avec elle mais évidemment il fallait qu'elle soit absente aujourd'hui ! De tout les jours de la semaine il fallait que se soit aujourd'hui !

À ce moment là l'objet de tout ses tourments et malheurs franchit la petite porte de l'échoppe.  
Tywin Lannister.  
Le seul et l'unique.  
Tout les ans il venait à la même date pour acheter des fleurs, toujours les mêmes : des Œillets roses pâles, symbole de la sobriété, du respect et de la tendresse.  
Tout les ans à la même date il achetait des œillets pour sa défunte femme, Joanna.  
Et tout les ans Sumia tombait un peu plus pour lui.  
Pour ses yeux verts perçants; pour son charisme qui la faisait tomber à la renverse à chaque fois qu'il la regardait ne serait-ce qu'un instant; pour sa stature droite et imposante, pour sa voix grave et suave lui dictant quels œillets il préférait pour sa composition.  
Mais évidemment d'habitude Margaery était là pour éviter à Sumia de se ridiculiser devant lui, soit en l'empêchant de baver sur lui soit en l'empêchant de voir le regard de pure bonheur que Sumia lui donnait dès qu'il daignait lui adresser la parole.  
Sumia commença à paniquer: elle était seule dans sa petite boutique avec Tywin Lannister sans personne pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, de se ridiculiser ou de le faire fuir.

Tywin balaya la pièce du regard en quelques secondes, lorsqu'il eût finit ses yeux finirent par se poser sur ceux de Sumia qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis que celui-ci avait franchi les portes de sa boutique.  
Mais pourquoi Margaery n'était pas là ?  
Qu'y avait-il de plus important à faire aujourd'hui que de protéger sa sœur de son pauvre petit cœur qui ne cessait de battre inlassablement pour cet homme ?  
Soudain Sumia remarqua que Tywin n'était pas seul: il y avait derrière lui un homme, au alentour de la trentaine peut-être trente-cinq ans, qui balançait son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la boutique, grand, blond, les yeux verts - eh bien était-il mannequin?-  
C'était peut-être sa chance: faire diversion avec cet homme, Tywin connaît la boutique il prendra ses œillets là où ils sont toujours et partira en laissant sa monnaie sur le comptoir.  
C'était un super plan, Sumia se félicita intérieurement.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas sûr vers l'inconnu et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

" Bonjour monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

Parfait l'homme lui demanderait des renseignements et elle n'aurait pas à supporter la honte de se ridiculiser devant Tywin.

"Eh bien j'accompagne mon père" dit-il en pointant Tywin du doigt.

Le destin était si cruel, pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme soit le fils de l'objet de ces tourments ?  
Tywin planta son regard dans le sien et lui adressa enfin la parole.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Tyrell, je vois que les clients réguliers n'ont pas de traitements de faveurs, vous privilégiez les nouveaux clients"

Son pauvre cœur n'aurait donc aucun répit aujourd'hui. Ô si il savait comme elle aimerait ne parler qu'à lui, mais c'était impossible.

" J'ignorais que vous étiez un client régulier Mr Lannister" s'exclama Sumia, un peu sous le choc de la déclaration précédente.

"Peut-être faudrait-il que je vienne plus souvent" répondit Tywin en plongeant ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les ceux Sumia.

Son fils finit par tousser, cassant ainsi la scène d'amour que Sumia se faisait dans sa tête; ne peut-il pas se retenir ne serait-ce que deux secondes ? Cette scène était parfaite dans sa tête.  
Tywin reprit la parole

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, Mademoiselle Tyrell voici mon fils aîné: Jaime"

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder Jaime semblait être le sosie de Tywin en plus jeune, comment avait-elle pût être aussi bête pour ne pas voir remarquer cette ressemblance ?

Enchanté Jaime" répondit sincèrement Sumia.

"De même" répondit Jaime en rapprochant Sumia avec leur poignée de main dans le but de l'observer de plus près.

Jaime la regarda intensément, celà mit Sumia mal à l'aise mais la seconde d'après Jaime la lâcha et détourna le regard, fixant désormais son père, Sumia se dit simplement que Jaime était un peu bizarre mais peu l'importait: il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible.

"Alors Mr Lannister comme d'habitude ?"

Tywin ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête.  
Quelle prestance ! N'en avait-il pas marre de jouer avec son cœur comme ça ?  
Sumia décida de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur Jaime plutôt que sur son père.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose de semblable ?"

Tywin répondit à la place de son fils.

"Il ne fait que qu'accompagner" 

"Bien, je reviens dans quelques instants"

Tywin hocha de nouveau la tête.  
Sumia préféra partir avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique là elle laissa un message vocale sur le répondeur de Margaery.  
La vilaine me laisse tomber dans des moments pareils, elle le regrettera amèrement.  
En revenant vers Tywin Sumia saisit une quinzaine d'oeillets et les emballa avec soin dans un magnifique paquet cadeau surplombé d'un joli noeud d'or, qu'elle savait être la couleur préférée de Mr Lannister.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à leur hauteur le père et le fils semblait en pleine discussion, Sumia n'osa pas les interrompre et attendit que Tywin la remarque pour s'avancer plus près d'eux.

"Voici pour vous Monsieur, souhaitez-vous autre chose ?" demanda poliment Sumia.

"Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Tyrell" répondit sévèrement Tywin

Jaime reprit la parole, tient ça faisait longtemps qu'ont l'avaient pas entendu lui.

"C'est magnifique Mademoiselle Tyrell."

Oh finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il reprenne la parole: un compliment ça faisait du bien de temps en temps, et peut-être celà incitera Tywin à lui en faire un également.

"Évidemment Mademoiselle Tyrell est une professionnelle, c'est la raison pour laquelle je viens ici" répliqua Tywin.

"Vous ne n'approuvez que l'excellence, oui oui je sais je connais depuis le temps, c'est même la raison pour laquelle vous n'aimez pas ma femme." rétorqua Jaime.

"Je désapprouve encore ce mariage." riposta Tywin

Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de se disputer dans sa boutique ?  
Sumia se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le conflit naissait entre le père et le fils, elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire ou répondre mais plus vite elle réglait ça plus vite elle était libérée de la présence imposante de Tywin qui la gênait de plus en plus.

"Et vous Jaime, souhaitez-vous un bouquet vois aussi ?." 

Tywin prit la parole à la place de son fils.

"Ne vous fatiguez pas Mademoiselle Tyrell, vos fleurs sont bien trop raffinées pour l'ours qu'il a épousé."

Jaime ne prit même pas la peine de répondre devant être habitué à ce que son père critique ouvertement sa femme, ou alors il avait peur de contredire papa.

"Oui oui, ma femme n'est pas très fleur."

Gros blanc.  
Déjà que la conversation était un peu gênante à ce moment là elle a atteint son paroxysme: tous se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir quoi dire.  
N'allaient-ils jamais partir ?  
Quoique le fait de voir Tywin la quitter lui fit du mal au cœur.  
Finalement Tywin, qui devait en avoir marre, clôtura la conversation.

"Et bien se fût un plaisir Mademoiselle Tyrell, mais nous devons vous laisser à vos fleurs."

"Aucun problème Monsieur Lannister, le plaisir était pour moi, revenez vite." répondit Sumia.

Oh la cruche, elle allait passer pour une fille dépendante et une entichée.  
Malgré tout, Tywin ne releva pas cette dernière phrase et partit, lui lançant un petit signe tête, avec Jaime à sa suite.  
Ouf elle avait échappé au pire, la conversation fût normale et il ne l'a pas dévisagé ou jugé.  
Vivement que cette journée se termine pour qu'elle puisse avoir une discussion avec Margaery la traîtresse.  
Elle profita de l'absence de client dans le magasin elle en profita pour vérifier si Margaery avait tenter de la rappeler ou de lui envoyer un message mais il semblerait qu'elle soit occupée puisque celle-ci ne lui avait pas répondu, tant pis elle passerai la voir à la fin de sa journée de travail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

06/12/305, 13:02, Appartement de Margaery.

Margaery était si contente: elle avait enfin une après-midi avec Sansa, sa meilleure amie.  
Celle-ci avait commencé des études de droit et était de plus en plus occupé par son travail universitaire si bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines mais les vacances de Noël arrivait et Sansa allait bientôt redevenir disponible.  
Enfin si on oublie qu'elle devra réviser pour les partiels de Janvier, mais Margaery serait d'accord pour l'aider, pour sacrifier de son temps pendant les vacances si ça signifiait passer plus de temps avec sa meilleure amie.  
À la base elle et Sansa ne s'aimaient pas, elles convoitaient toutes les deux le même garçon: Joffrey Baratheon.  
Il était riche, il était beau mais dieu qu'il était insupportable.  
Aucunes d'elles n'avaient tenu plus de trois mois.  
Et finalement elles avaient stoppé cette guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et étaient devenu amies.  
Elles s'entendaient si bien qu'on aurait pût penser qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années, mais à la base c'est Sumia qui était amie avec Sansa.  
Les deux se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, au début Margaery avait été jalouse de cette amitié, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle était toujours très protectrice quand il était question de Sansa et même sa sœur jumelle n'échappait pas à cette jalousie incontrôlée.  
Aujourd'hui devait être leur journée rien que toute les deux mais évidemment il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne.

Bip, bip, bip…

"C'est pas ton téléphone ?" demande Sansa en relevant la tête de la revue qu'elle était entrain de lire.

"On s'en fiche, c'est sûrement pas important." répond Margaery sans quitter Sansa des yeux.

"Va au moins voir qui c'est" répondit Sansa.

"À coût sûr c'est ma sœur qui a besoin d'aide à la boutique, laisse tomber elle peut se débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui" 

À ce moment là le portable cessa de biper, Margaery crû alors que Sumia avait abandonner à tenter de la joindre.

"Bip, Allô Margaery j'ai besoin de toi à la boutique…"

"Tu vois je te l'avais dit" rétorqua Margaery très fière d'avoir pût anticiper les paroles de sa sœur.

Margaery se désintéressa de l'appel et préféra concentrer toute son attention sur Sansa, assise en face d'elle.

"Tywin fucking Lannister est là, on est le 6 décembre! Vient j'ai besoin de toi je peux pas l'affronter toute seule ! En plus je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès car tu sais très bien que je fantasme sur lui et tu voulais te venger de moi pour t'avoir empêché de…."

Margaery se stoppa net.

"Tywin Lannister? Le grand-père de Joffrey ? Sumia est amoureuse de Tywin Lannister?" Questionna Sansa en lançant un regard plein d'étonnement en direction de Margaery.

"Eh bien ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir désormais, alors OUI Sumia est amoureuse de Tywin Lannister et ce depuis de nombreuses années, voilà c'est dit, elle va sûrement me tuer pour ça mais tant pis…" termina Margaery presque à bout de souffle d'avoir fait cette révélation pour laquelle elle risquait de finir noyer dans la Néra.

"Mais… Pourquoi ? Il est vieux et en plus c'est le grand-père de Joffrey, il est forcément méchant ! Et il est réputé pour être terriblement intimidant ! S'écriait Sansa toujours sous le choc des révélations de Margaery.

"Je sais bien j'ai déjà essayée de la raisonner mais ça n'a jamais marché" Margaery attrapa les mains de Sansa et continua "Ne pensont plus à celà c'est pas si important et ça ne nous concerne pas" termina Margaery.

"Mais tu ne vas pas l'aider ? Sumia va t'en vouloir !" demanda Sansa.

"Mais non, elle va se débrouiller et au pire ils baiseront sauvagement dans l'arrière-boutique" rigola Margaery pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire changer de sujet à Sansa.

"Aaargh c'est dégoûtant Margaery ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" s'écria Sansa.

Gagné.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

06/12/305, 18:11, Immeuble de Margaery

Sumia monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de l'immeuble de Margaery.  
Sumia se sentait pas vraiment trahit mais elle ressentait un mélange de contrariété et de nervosité, elle détestait sa sœur pour l'avoir abandonnée toute seule mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de prendre un jour de congé pour voir sa meilleure amie, Sansa, qui était si occupée ces temps-ci.  
Elle arriva finalement au quatrième étage à la porte numéro cinq.  
Elle toqua plusieurs fois d'une force incontrôlée, et crût presque que la porte en bois allait s'effondrer sous la pression de son poing.  
Elle avait fait le déplacement depuis la boutique dès la fermeture à dix-huit heure et avait sprinter jusqu'à l'appartement de sa sœur.  
Elle regarda sa montre. 18:14. Elle se décida à cogner à la porte une seconde pensant que Margaery n'avait pas dût l'entendre, elle reprit son souffle en attendant que la porte s'ouvre.  
Finalement Margaery ouvra la porte, son visage reflétait un mélange de contrariété et d'étonnement.

"Oh salut Sumia, je pensais pas que tu passerai." déclara Margaery en entrouverant la porte assez pour voir si Sumia avait prévu de la taper dès qu'elle ouvrirait la porte, ce geste ne vint jamais.

"Il faut qu'on parle." déclara Sumia posant son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte pour empêcher Margaery de lui refermer la porte au nez.

"Eh bien entre, mais je doute que tu veuille en parler devant Sansa." répondit Margaery, ouvrant finalement complètement la porte.

"Sansa est toujours là ?" Questionna Sumia en sondant du regard le corridor.

"Évidemment, et elle a tout entendu, tu savais pourtant qu'elle était avec moi aujourd'hui !"

"Écoute j'ai paniqué OK? Il m'a vraiment fait peur, j'ai crû mourir de honte !" Affirma Sumia.

"Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu es super jolie comme fille, Tywin devrait être honoré que tu sois attirée par lui"

"Évidemment que tu dis ça ! Nous sommes jumelles! Tu es littéralement mon sosie!" Opposa Sumia.

"Eh bien pas vraiment, je n'ai pas ta coloration rousse et ton goût pour les robes florales — donne moi ta veste — vient, Sansa ne te jugera pas." répondit calmement Margaery.

Sumia ne répondit pas et laissa sa veste tomber dans les mains de Margaery qui la fît suspendre au porte-manteau.  
Sumia longea le couloir pour rejoindre le salon où elle vit Sansa assise sur le canapé en tailleur fronça les sourcils et porta son regard vers les rideaux fermés, comme si elle cherchait à voir au travers.

"Sansa?" appella Sumia.

"Oh! Sumia je ne t'avais pas entendu! Tu as l'air en forme!"

"Ça sert à rien de mentir, tu m'as très bien entendu et tu as surtout très bien entendu mon message vocal— tu ne m'en veux pas Sansa? De ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?— elle regarda Sansa droit dans les yeux pour que celle-ci puisse voir qu'elle était sincère dans sa tentative pathétique de vouloir se faire pardonner de Sansa.

"Pourquoi t'en voudrai-je? Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de Tywin Lannister — bien que je ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi — mais je ne te jugerai jamais ! C'est promis ! Et je peux comprendre que tu n'ai rien voulu me dire, ça a dût être assez gênant pour toi d'en avoir connaissance" répondit Sansa.

Celle-ci se leva du canapé et prit Sumia dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, bien que la différence de taille se fasse sentir. Pourquoi Sansa devait-elle être aussi grande ?  
Margaery pensa que les excuses de Sumia était inutiles, celui qu'elle aimait ne regardait qu'elle et Margaery sentit soudain un sentiment de contrariété devant cette étreinte qui s'éternisait, pourquoi Sansa devait-elle tenir Sumia si près d'elle? Avait-elle peur que celle-ci s'éloigne d'elle ?  
Durant un long moment, personne n'osa bouger ni ouvrir la bouche. Margaery paraissait impuissante.  
Le moment fût finalement interrompu par celle-ci qui finit pas tousser devant l'embarras de cette scène d'embrassade, un peu trop longue à son goût, Sumia encore était toujours aussi angoissée qu'elle ne se trouvait rien à ajouter.

"Eh bien maintenant que les excuses sont présentés il faut penser à un plan d'attaque !" rétorqua Margaery prenant la main de Sansa et qui la fît se rassoir sur le canapé "Tu dois absolument revoir Tywin pour, cette fois, lui proposer un rendez-vous !"

"Tu veux que ta soeur séduise Tywin?" demanda Sansa, ahuri par l'affirmation de Margaery.

"Pourquoi pas? Elle amplement ses chances ! Tywin serait idiot de la laisse passer !" Affirma Margaery avec colère comme si Tywin avait déjà repoussé Sumia.

"C'est complètement stupide je vais pas faire ça! Je vais me ridiculiser! Et pourquoi ma vie amoureuse vous intéresse-t-elle d'un coup?" répondit Sumia un peu sur la défensive, ne voulant pas reaborder le sujet de Tywin devant Sansa alors que celles-ci c'était mise d'accord.

"Mais pas du tout, ça peut être une très bonne idée ! Peut être que tu l'intéresse mais qu'il est trop timide pour tenter sa chance." rétorqua Sansa, semblant soudain très intéresser par la vie amoureuse de son amie. Tournant la tête vers Margaery elle continua " C'est très gentille de vouloir aider ta soeur."

"Elle ne veut pas m'aider ! Elle s'ennuie en ce moment c'est tout ! Et comment peut tu être sûre que Tywin s'intéresse à moi? Demanda Sumia en croisant les bras en signe de victoire, pensant que celà suffirait à clouer le bec de Margaery.

"Rroooooh arrête tes bêtises, j'étais là l'année dernière quand il est venu pour les fleurs de sa femme ; il te dévorait du regard, si je n'avais pas été là il t'aurai sauter dessus ! D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas rentrer plus échevelée que ça si vous étiez seuls, j'ignore comment le pauvre s'est retenu." 

Les mots de Margaery sonnait comme de la poésie aux oreilles de Sumia, le fait que quelqu'un pense que Tywin l'aimait et peut être la désirait la laissait toute chose.  
Mais peut-être que Margaery exagérait pour la rendre heureuse. Sumia se décida alors à effacer le sourire bête qui ornait son visage à la suite de cette déclaration préférant ne pas se ridiculiser à sourire comme une idiote en pensant au fait que Tywin ne pouvait se retentir en sa présence.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Eh puis il n'était pas seul, il était avec son fils: Jaime." répondit Sumia.

Margaery commença alors à s'imaginer toutes les raisons qui faisait que Tywin Lannister avait besoin de la présence de son fils alors qu'il allait acheter des fleurs.  
Margaery saisit le bras de Sumia et la força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé

"OH MON DIEU ! Le pauvre il est tellement fou de désir pour toi qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrai se retentir en ta présence alors il a emmené son fils pour s'empêcher de te sauter dessus dès qu'il aurai ouvert la porte !" Hurla Margaery.

"Euh Marg tu n'exagère pas un petit peu? Demanda Sansa en prenant son chocolat chaud sur la table basse qui avait, depuis, refroidit.

"Un peu oui, mais c'est la preuve qu'il nous manquait !" S'exclama Margaery.

"C'est pas une preuve ça c'est ton esprit fantasque ! Répondit Sumia, elle reprit: "Tu arrives à imaginer que Tywin Lannister soit amoureux de moi seulement parce qu'il est venu acheter des fleurs avec son fils?"

Sumia n'arrivait pas à croire que Margaery puisse être aussi crédule, Tywin ne l'aimait pas, aussi triste que celà puisse être, il ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle était juste sa fleuriste qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois dans l'année, mais après tout peut être que les femmes ne l'intéressait plus, la mort de sa femme, son seul amour, avait peut-être développé chez lui un dégoût des autres femmes ou plutôt une répulsion de celles-ci.  
En pensant à celà Sumia fût surprise de constater qu'une larme tombait le long de sa joue, elle ne pensait pas être aussi amoureuse de Tywin, elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir espéré même crût les mots de Margaery durant toutes ces années, Tywin ne l'aimera jamais et il fallait arriver à supporter celà.  
Sumia préféra trouver une vieille excuse auprès de Margaery et Sansa pour s'éclipser, elle se refusait à fondre en larme devant elles.  
Elle fût presque soulagée, lorsqu'elle rentra, de constater que Willas, son frère aîné, dormait déjà, elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier le fait qu'elle avait pleuré et que ses joues était humide tant le nombre de larmes qu'elle avait versé était important.  
Elle décida aussi, alors qu'elle s'installait dans son lit, sans avoir pris la peine de se changer, que demain elle n'irait pas à la boutique mais à "La Roseraie" son salon de thé qu'elle ouvrait seulement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler ou de se confier avec les petites mamies du quartier qui venaient volontiers conseiller une jeune fille tout en buvant un thé à la rose et des petits gâteaux.  
Oui demain tout irai mieux.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

07/12/305, 10:01, "La Roseraie"

Bronn ignorait ce qu'il faisait là.  
D'habitude lorsque Jaime Lannister l'appelait aux aurores, c'était parce qu'il s'était disputé avec sa femme la veille et qu'il voulait aller se défouler sur sa bécane, ou alors parce que la veille, raide bourré, il s'était perdu dans un coin mal famé de King's Landing, qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, qu'il avait dût se servir de ses poings et qu'il avait besoin d'un chauffeur, mais là c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait de venir dans un salon de thé avec lui.  
Non mais sérieusement il le prenait pour une bonne femme ?  
Les deux se tenait devant l'entrée du salon d'où on pouvait déjà entendre des éclats de rires de femmes sûrement en grande discussion.  
Bronn tourna la tête vers Jaime et demanda:

"Sérieusement Lannister qu'est-ce que je fous là ?"

"Tu verras, viens avec moi !" répondit Jaime en prenant une grande inspiration et en ouvrant la porte sur laquelle était écrit "Welcome" avec des petites roses autour.

"Putain, ça craint.."

Bronn se décida enfin à rentrer après cinq bonnes minutes voyant que Jaime était sérieux et que tout celà n'était pas une immense blague.  
Et même ses pires cauchemars paraissait beau à côté de l'intérieur de ce salon: que des femmes d'âge moyen, des chaises blanches, des petits napperons en dentelles, des roses absolument partout, des petits gâteux en forme de rose, des théières du siècle dernier…  
Bronn crût presque qu'il allait dégueuler tellement tout paraissait trop fifille, trop girly, il faisait tellement tâche dans ce décor tout de rose.  
Il fût surpris de voir Jaime ne pas perdre son sang-froid et s'avancer vers le comptoir, sonnant la petite clochette.  
Toutes les femmes, ayant jusqu'alors ignoré ou tout simplement pas remarqué leur présence, se retournèrent d'une même tête vers Jaime et Bronn.  
Bronn eut à ce moment là envie de s'enfuir en courant de cette enfer rose mais ses jambes se refusait à bouger.  
Jaime prît alors la parole.

"Excusez-moi Mesdames, je recherche Lady Sumia Tyrell, on m'a dit à la boutique Hautjardin qu'il travaillait ici"

Toute les femmes regardèrent Jaime d'un air méfiant, fronçant leur vieux sourcils gris formant des rides sur leurs fronts. Encore une fois toutes se retournèrent en même temps, Bronn n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle formait un cercle autour de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un, une femme décala sa chaise de quelques millimètres et les deux hommes purent découvrir une jeune femme, la tête basse, ses cheveux bruns-roux pendant devant son visage, elle portait une petite robe à fleurs d'été en contradiction avec le temps hivernal dehors.

"Lady Tyrell?" demanda Jaime, hésitant, ayant peur de s'attirer les foudres des petites mamies autour de la jeune Tyrell, qui formait autour d'elle une sorte de mur impénétrable.  
Celle-ci releva la tête très lentement comme si elle avait peur de voir qui était son interlocuteur. Ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Jaime, elle le reconnu immédiatement, elle se releva précipitamment lissant son tablier qui était tout froissé.

"Mr Jaime Lannister, je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?" 

Jaime resta muet un moment, dansant d'un pied à l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise d'être en présence d'autant de dames en un si petit lieu.  
Bronn ne pouvant plus d'attendre rétorqua:

"Eh Lannister ! On est pas là pour enculer les mouches, alors pourquoi on est là ?" s'impatienta Bronn.

"Lady Tyrell, pourrai-je vous parler en privé ?" demanda finalement Jaime après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

Une des mamies se leva et se positionna entre Jaime et Sumia.

"Et qui êtes vous ? Demanda celle-ci, puisque que Jaime ne répondit pas elle se tourna vers Sumia "Est-ce lui ma chérie?"

"Non Lady Solverre, ne vous inquiéter pas" elle tourna la tête vers Jaime Lannister, ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient à tout moments d'exploser.  
"De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler dont ces mesdames ne doivent être au courant?"

"Je vous promet que c'est important, vous aurez après tout le loisir de leur raconter" Finit Jaime.

Sumia lança un dernier regard aux petites mamies derrière elle et s'avança vers Jaime avec toute la grâce d'une dame tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle, s'assit sur l'une des chaises et l'incita à faire de même, Bronn, lui, resta debout derrière Jaime se sentant soudain très curieux de la raison pour laquelle Jaime Lannister avait besoin de parler en privé à Lady Tyrell.

"Alors voilà, j'aimerai que vous séduisiez mon père."


	2. De Dangereuses Demoiselles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, normalement ce chapitre aurait du sortir hier mais j'avais mon examen de Cambridge donc il a été retardé.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Alors voilà, j'aimerai que vous séduisiez mon père"

Sumia se remercia mentalement de s'être assise plus tôt sinon elle aurait risquée une chute.  
Avait-elle bien entendu ?  
Jaime Lannister voulait qu'elle, Sumia Tyrell, séduise son père ?  
Non, celà devait être une mauvaise blague, il avait dût remarquer sa gêne hier et avait décidé de venir se moquer d'elle devant toutes ses clientes.

"J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre, vous voulez quoi?"

"Que vous séduisiez mon père, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Tywin Lannister? De la boutique de fleur ?" — il hésita rapidement ayant un doute quant à l'identité de la fleuriste, mais finalement il reprit — "Vous êtes bien la fleuriste d'hier ?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle Tyrell, et je vous avais bien compris, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous souhaiteriez cela" 

Sumia attendit le moment où les deux exploseraient de rire tout en ajoutant que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, mais ce moment ne vint jamais.  
Sumia décida de se ressaisir, cela n'avait pas l'air d'une blague au vu de visage inquiet de Jaime qui paraissait mal à l'aise de parler de la vie amoureuse de son père, ou cela était peut-être dût aux nombreuses clientes qui devisagaient Jaime et l'homme inconnu depuis qu'il était rentrés dans son salon, les hommes n'ayant certainement pas leur place, pour elles, dans un salon de thé où se raconte des ragots et des commérages de voisinage.

"Mon père est seul depuis des années, il ne le montre pas mais cette solitude le pèse, et je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il aimerait retrouver l'amour ou ne serai se que tenter." 

"Et pourquoi moi? Qu'ai-je de plus à lui offrir ?"

"Votre amour! Je sais que vous aimez mon père, ça ne sert à rien de mentir." termina Jaime.

À ce moment là Lady Solverre se releva et hurla.

"Cessez donc d'importuner Lady Tyrell —elle se dirigea vers Sumia et continua à hurler au visage de Jaime — elle n'a pas à vous écoutez parler ! Venez ici ma chère." dit-elle en prenant Lady Tyrell par le bras, sûrement un peu plus fort que prévu puisque Sumia poussa un petit gémissement, et la rassît sur la chaise au centre des autres femmes qui commençait elles aussi à se lever, formant désormais un mur entre Lady Tyrell et les deux hommes.

Jaime reprit la parole:

"Lady Tyrell, si vous souhaitez revoir mon père et accepter ma proposition, n'hésitez pas à venir au gala de Noël des Lannister, le 20 décembre."

Jaime entendit à peine la petite voix de Sumia qui demanda:

"Mais je ne peux pas venir si je ne suis pas invité ! Ma famille n'est pas assez importante pour être conviée à un gala des Lannister."

Jaime voyant que les femmes commençaient à se rapprocher de lui pour le virer de la boutique déposa précipitamment un carton d'invitation sur le comptoir.

"Voici deux invitations si vous souhaitez venir avec une amie."

À ce moment là Sumia se releva, elle surprit les petites mamies, sûrement peu habitué à des mouvements brusques de la part de leur patronne de salon préférée, toute se décalèrent pour laisser Lady Tyrell passer, même Lady Solverre qui pourtant l'avait ramené au centre, là où elle serait protégée de ces hommes malveillants.  
Elle prit la parole d'une voix déterminée.

"Merci beaucoup Mr.. —Sumia hésita ne voulant pas que les femmes derrière elle découvre que Jaime lui avait proposé de séduire son père, les.pauvres, trop protectrices, feraient une crise cardiaque —, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition." 

"Merci Lady Tyrell, je suis sûr que mon père serait ravi de vous entendre dire ça."

Bronn qui trouvait qu'on l'avait pas assez entendu se décida à prendre la parole:

"Donc Tywin Fucking Lannister veut se mettre une gonzesse au pieu mais il a pas les couilles pour venir lui demander, donc il envoi son fils pour faire le sale boulot ?"

Bronn regretta amèrement ses paroles lorsque absolument toutes les petites mamies, sans exception, vinrent vers lui et Jaime pour le virer du magasin  
Alors dehors, Bronn se décida à prendre une nouvelle fois la parole :

"Eh bah, je lui souhaite bonne chance moi, au vieux Lannister, avec ces petites mamies il a du boulot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre beaucoup plus court, mais le meilleur arrive bientôt.
> 
> Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser de commentaires pour m'aider à m'améliorer.
> 
> Xoxo, Alayne Stone

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer.


End file.
